


Shatter My Heart

by Valkyrie_Of_The_Night (ChuckStruck23)



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckStruck23/pseuds/Valkyrie_Of_The_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes regret becomes apparent sooner, rather than later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter My Heart

The task had seemed relatively simple. 

Get into the Dauntless compound, extract Uriah Petrad and the other captured Divergents that intelligence from a reliable source suggested were being held in the cells there, and get out again. 

A team consisting of Tobias ‘Four’ Eaton, Beatrice ‘Tris’ Prior, and one of the last initiates to go through initiation before this whole mess began, Juila ‘Lia’ Mathews, had been dispatched. A plan was made, checked and double checked. 

No fuss, no bother, the traitors would never know they were there.

But then the mission had gone to shit.

Just one miss-step had led to them being caught on camera. The dauntless traitors had swarmed the maze of tunnels and caverns, and the trio had been left with nowhere to run.

With their arms tied tightly behind their backs, wrists bound, and all of their weapons taken from them, a team of four traitor dauntless, one of which just happened to be Peter, marched their three new prisoners through the caverns to the pit.

Where who else waited but Eric.

“Well well well. Look what we have here.” He cackled gleefully as he strode up to them, signature smirk firmly in place. “The great and mighty Four returns! I was so hoping you would. The look of disappointment on Max’s face when he found out you are one of them was priceless, but finally getting rid of you will be my ultimate dream come true!”

Four glared at Eric, but kept his mouth shut, Tris hugging close to his side.

“And look lads! He’s brought his little girlfriend with him.” Eric sidled up to Tris, bringing his hand up to her face, noting her flinch away.

“Still too stiff for Dauntless I see. Too smart as well, as you showed during that game of capture the flag.” Tris’ eyes widened and Eric let lose a chuckle. “I might not have been there to hear your little strategy, but I have eyes everywhere.”

As he moved onto Lia, his smirk faltered for a split second before his mask snapped firmly back into place. 

“And you.”

His voice came out slightly strained and a lot less gleeful than it had been when addressing the others. 

“The girl next door. A fellow transfer from Erudite. Daughter of Jeanine Mathews.” He trailed off, shaking his head and looking her in the eyes. 

“Even with your times in the simulations, with you keeping first place in initiation so easily.” He sighed in exasperation. “Of all the people that could have been Divergent, I never once suspected you.”

“You always were blind when it came to me, Eric James Coulter.” She replied, face deadpan and voice emotionless.

“Love tends to do that” he barely murmured loud enough for the three of them to hear.

“Too bad you hate Divergents so much. That love was once mutual.” She replied just as quietly, before his face became hard once more and he turned to the group of traitors that had escorted them before.

“Kill them all. Throw their bodies in the chasm” He instructed them, and turned to walk away.

“No” the blonde with blue streaks in her hair spoke up, the strength in her voice causing Eric to stop in his tracks. Turning, he looked her in the eyes once more.

“What makes you think you have any authority here?” He asked, a cruel sneer on his face.

“I may not have the authority in this situation, Eric, but at least I’m not a coward like you!” She replied, her green eyes meeting his blue-grey ones defiantly. “You order your men to kill me only because you don’t have the guts to put a bullet in my brain yourself!”

Eric’s eyes narrowed and he pulled his weapon out of the holster on his hip where it had rested. Taking his stance, he aimed the gun squarely between her eyes.

“I am not a coward. You are wrong.” He said clearly, face set with resolve.

And then he pulled the trigger.

Coward he was not, but neither Four nor Tris missed the flicker of utter devastation that ran through Eric’s eyes as Lia’s lifeless body fell to the ground, his bullet having carved a clean hole through her head between her eyes.


End file.
